This invention relates generally to manufacturing apparatus, and more particularly the invention relates to apparatus for scribing planar work pieces such as glass plate.
Apparatus is presently available for scribing glass plate and the like. Typically, the apparatus includes a frame and work surface for receiving the glass plate and a scribing assembly mounted above the work piece and moveable therealong. Scribing devices in the assembly are linearly moveable into engagement with the work piece for scribing as the assembly is moved.
Prior art apparatus has limitations in scribing accuracy due to movement of the scribing assembly and movement of the scribing devices therein. Further, mounting and positioning of the scribing devices often has been difficult and with attendant loose alignment tolerances. Moreover, spacing of scribed lines is limited due to physical size of abutting scribing devices.